Guy Talk and Visions
by dreamBIg25
Summary: Edward chats with Carlisle. Alice has a vision about Bella and Edward. oneshot...goes with "A Lifetime of Happiness"


Guy Talk and Visions

**A/N****: Ok, though this can be read as a oneshot, it fits into my story A Lifetime of Happiness. In chapter 2 Alice has a vision and a conversation is mentioned between Edward and Carlisle. Someone had said that they wanted to know what the vision was about and I thought it would be fun to include Edward's "talk" as well, so…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Edward, or any other character in this story!**

……………………………………………………………

**Guy Talk and Visions**

**Edward's POV**

The door to Carlisle's study was slightly opened so I peered in to see him lounging in his brown leather chair reading some sort of medical journal. …_how do these people think that they can do this to their b-….._ "Oh, Edward. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, Carlisle. Umm…….there's kind of…..well….there's something that I need to talk to you about." I wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go but Bella was being unreasonable! She knew that there were boundaries that couldn't be crossed…….even if we wanted to. _Was I nervous? I was never nervous! Though, in the Cullen family we never really had "the talk" so I figured that my uneasiness was somewhat understandable._

"Well, what is it that you want to talk about?" _Is Edward……nervous?! I had never seen him nervous before, he was the calm, level-headed one. No, he is definitely nervous!_

"Yes, Carlisle. I _am_ nervous. The thing is, Bella and I have been doing some talking…."

_Oh great, this can't be good. What is he getting at? What is he going to ask me about?!_

"Well, I was going to ask you…….well…..it's a rather personal question……and….." It frustrated me, the way I was stumbling over my words. "Well, you know how we Cullens never really have…… 'the talk'?"

"Yes, but, Edward, what _exactly_ do you want to talk about? You know you can ask me about whatever is on your mind, I won't be angry or anything."

"Well, the closer it's gotten to the wedding, the more Bella has been bringing up a certain subject that I don't particularly enjoy talking about. You see, her one request of something she wants to do while she's human is for us to…….well………..IS IT NORMAL FOR ME TO HAVE SEXUAL THOUGHTS ABOUT BELLA!?" I couldn't control what I was saying. I just sort of spilled out, and at a rather loud volume. Oh My God. If I could blush, I would have.

Carlisle was slightly shocked by the fact that one, I was shouting, and two, what had just come out of my mouth!

"Well….yes, yes it is normal, Edward. At your age I would think it wasn't normal if you didn't have intimate thoughts about your girlfriend."

There was a long and awkward silence, in which I took an immense interest in staring at my shoes.

"Actually, the way you two are around each other I'm sort of surprised you haven't done anything already….slightly relieved, yes….but surprised none the less."

"Well, I asked Bella what type of experiences she wants to have while she's still human. She said that sleeping with me is her one and only wish….I told her that after the wedding we would _try_, but she's getting impatient."

"Well, son, you do know that you don't have to wait, right? Actually, you _could_……well, you two could have sex right now if you wanted to……."

_Why, oh why was I talking to him about this? _

Was I hearing him right? Was Carlisle saying that Bella was right, we didn't have to wait until after she was turned?

"I mean, it will be a little risky…..that is, if you were to lose control, but technically you have no reason to wait……….unless of course, that's what you want."

_You might want to think a little about this, Edward. You don't want to rush into something you're not ready for…_

"Thanks, Carlisle."

If only he knew just how ready I was….I love Bella, of course it was something I wanted…wasn't it? This was going to take some thought.

I walked into the living room to find it empty so I decided to try and clear my head. I went over to my piano and pulled out the bench. I sat down and gently placed my hands on the keys but I didn't play. I was too frustrated and thinking too much about everything. I let my hands slide into my lap and just sat there, thinking about what I was going to do, thinking about this new development in our plans.

oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO

**Alice's POV**

I had just had a vision about Bella and Edward. They were sitting on Edward's bed talking about one of their usual subjects: Bella was trying to convince him to sleep with her before the wedding and before she was turned into a vampire. As usual, Bella was getting no where; my little brother could be very stubborn if he wanted to.

After a long and dragging discussion, Edward rose from the golden comforter and silently and gracefully exited the room. I watched him make his way to Carlisle's study, peer in through the small space between the doorframe and the actual door and then, my vision was over.

I decided that I would have a discussion of my own with Bella and so I snuck quietly down a flight of stairs up a flight of stairs and to Edward's bedroom door, it was closed.

I knocked quietly on the door. Of course I knew that Bella would be inside, alone. And of course I knew what she and my little brother had been talking about.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's question quietly on the other side of the door.

"Bella, it's Alice. Can I come in?" I replied, trying to keep my voice from sounding too excited.

"Sure…yeah, come in." she didn't sound completely sure about her decision.

I slowly opened the door to find Bella lounging on top of Edward's gold comforter. She was wearing a blue sweater (Edward loved Bella in blue) and khakis, and she looked a little unhappy to see me.

"Bella, I'm hurt!" I exclaimed in mock astonishment. "No smile or anything. Not even a casual 'Hello, Alice'."

"Hello, Alice." She countered. If I didn't already know why she was unhappy, I would have thought she sounded really tired.

"Bella, is there something you want to talk about?" I questioned, just for her sake; though she probably figured that I already knew. The look that spread across her face and the pitiful little sigh that was emitted from her confirmed it.

"Alice……..you had a vision didn't you?" I think she was asking me, but it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

I paused for a moment, choosing my words carefully. "Well….um….yeah, I did…."

"…And?" she was beginning to get impatient.

I didn't really know how to reply.

"Alice! Just spit it out!" yes, she was growing very impatient now.

"WellIhadavisionabioutyouandEdwardarguingandIknowwhatitwasaboutandIcannotbelievethathewoulddothattoyouandIamreallyreallyreallyreallysorry!"

"Alice……..breathe!" Bella knew very well that I had no need to breathe, but I probably did need to calm down a little. Plus, she probably didn't understand a word I had just said.

I took a few deep, calming breaths just to humor her and the spoke again, at a normal speed this time.

"Ok, Bella. I had a vision about your argument with Edward and I just can't believe it! How could he do that to you?"

"Alice, he does have reasons….and really good ones, but…I just……I don't really care about the reasons anymore. I think my body takes over my brain when I'm around him and I just kind of lose control." She began to blush her usual bright red.

"Well, that's perfectly understandable. I mean, if Jasper didn't have the ability to control my emotions then the same thing would happen to me when I'm around him!" I wasn't sure if Jasper would be very happy with me for sharing our personal life with Bella, but she was like a sister and I definitely could not talk about this with Rosalie. Besides, it had been a long time since I'd had a real girl talk and the girls in our family were not the people to talk to: Rose did not make talking about stuff like that easy, and with Esme, even though I love her so much, it's just a little awkward talking to her about it.

"Thanks, Alice." She replied, not meeting my eyes.

"Anytime, that's what sisters are for. Plus, I also enjoyed this! I like talking to you. Rosalie is just a little too…….what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Full of herself?" Bella finished, instantly regretting what she said.

"Ha ha, yeah, sort of." I giggled, hoping that it would help her realize that she didn't have to feel bad about what she said. Rosalie was full of herself, and we all knew it.

All of a sudden my mind went blank and I heard Bella stop talking. Oh great, another vision.

My mind was invaded with images that at first were blurry around the edges but the scene slowly came into focus. I suddenly realized what I was looking at, what images were currently running through my head. Oh My God! There is no way that I am seeing this, I can't watch this! I feel so…….._dirty_!

Bella and Edward were on the bed, but unlike before they weren't discussing their previous topic. Actually, they weren't talking at all…….they were…well…their limbs were sort of entwined with each others and they were practically sucking at each others faces like…..like suction cups or something. Gross! This is _not_ natural! No way that this is Edward, there's no way that this could be a real vision………but I knew that it was.

Edward would NOT do this! This is something that….that Emmett might do, but not Edward!!

He broke of the kiss to speak.

"Bella, you know……we _are _married now…….." he left his sentence unfinished just sort of staring down at the floor.

"Yes…yes, we _are_." She was excited about what he was saying, he was finally going to say yes.

"……and you know what people do when they're married…." This did not sound like my brother at all, well at least not the one that was saying it.

"Yes, Edward, I think I do" she replied anxiously.

They needed no more words. They once again locked onto each others lips and………….. The vision was over.

As I broke from my trance, I could feel a very pleased look spread across my face. I felt like I would implode with excitement in about three seconds but Bella decided to go ahead and ask about what I had seen.

"Alice?...what was it about?" my smile grew even wider, if possible, and my excitement was building up so much that I just screamed…..really high….and really loud!

"Alice…Alice…..SPIT IT OUT!!" her impatience was growing as much as my excitement and I could tell she couldn't take it much longer.

"Well, I think that what I saw in my vision will make you…………..well……I think it will make you very happy!"

"Alice, no cryptic messages, just tell me what you saw!" I could tell that I was driving her crazy, and it was somewhat on purpose. I was holding off until the last possible second to finally tell her.

"Well, in my vision I saw you and Edward a little more than a month from now. It's after the wedding but you're not a vampire yet. It was you and Edward in this very bed…..eww! I don't think I can sit here anymore!" I jumped up in mock disgust.

"Alice, what were we doing?" was that a glint of hope that I saw flash across her face? And if it was, hope of what?

There was a light knock at the door and I quickly changed subject to the latest celebrity gossip. Edward slowly opened the door and peered inside.

"Alice, stop singing that song!!" to cover up our previous conversation, I had begun singing an annoying song over and over in my head. And by the look on Edward's face, it was driving him _absolutely crazy_.


End file.
